Chick like me
by Galema
Summary: Un deseo en mal momento, hace que todos tengan que aprender nuevas cosas! un fic de Balthezarian
1. Chapter 1

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea"

Goten miro a su amigo, un poco sorprendido por el comentario. "Trunks, pense que yo era el unico que podia decir eso"

El joven principe suspiro. "Eso es porque, normalmente, soy yo el que te viene con una loca idea y te llevo a hacer algo entupido. Esta debe ser la primera vez que tu eres el que propone algo descabellado"

"No pensaste que era una mala idea cuando te la conte!" Se defendio el pequeño de ocho años.

"Por supuesto que lo hice" Contesto su amigo "Solo que estaba aburrido, pense que seria divertido meterme en algun pequeño lio contigo" Goten le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo "Bueno, entonces, por que no me has dicho antes que era una mala idea?"

"Ya te lo he dicho" Respondio Trunks "Estaba aburrido"

El niño mas pequeño, resoplo mientras se ponia la mochila a la espalda "Sabes? Eres menos divertido cuando soy yo el que tiene la idea"

"Ni lo he notado"

De Nuevo, el par resoplo "Puedes decirme donde esta la siguiente?"

Trunks pulso el boton en el radar. "Claro" contesto "Dejame ver… segun esta cosa, la siguiente bola de dragon esta a unas cien millas…." Estudio el pequeño artefacto cuidadosamente antes de levantar el dedo y señalar hacia el este "Por ahí!"

Mientras los dos emprendian el vuelo, Goten empezo a sentirse un poco preocupado "Trunks?"

"Si?"

"Por que piensas que es una mala idea?"

Trunks adjusto su mochila a la espalda mientras volaba. Cargar con tres bolas de dragon era mas duro de lo que pensaba. "Estamos buscando unas bolas misticas y poderosas que tienen el poder de conceder cualquier deseo que puedas tener y, lo estamos haciendo a espaldas de los mayores. Ademas, fueron usadas hace seis meses. Si la fastidiamos, no podremos usarlas de nuevo hasta dentro de otros seis meses. Tienes idea de en cuantas formas esto puede salir mal?"

Goten se quedo pensando en la pregunta por un momento "pues… muchas?

"Si, muchas" Afirmo Trunks. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres desear, para serte sincero, no estoy del todo seguro de por que empezamos a buscarlas"

El labio inferior de Goten empezo a temblar. "Pero… pero porque no has dicho esto antes de que reunieramos seis de las bolas de dragon?"

"Te repito, estaba aburrido. Ademas, tu nunca me lo preguntaste"

"Bueno, tampoco te lo pregunte cuando hace cinco minutos me has dicho que no te parecia buena idea" Respondio Goten.

"Eso es cierto" Dijo Trunks, "Pero ahora estamos en un punto en el cual, la parte de mi cerebro que cree que esta es una mala idea, es mucho mas insistente que la parte que piensa que es divertido" A pesar de la protesta de Trunks, el par no aminoro la marcha.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron hasta que Goten decreto, "Voy a pensar un buen deseo que pedir"

"Lo se."

"Un muy, muy, muy, muy buen deseo" Continuo Goten.

"Seguro" asintio Trunks. "Va a ser fantastico"

Unos pocos minutos mas pasaron antes de que Goten reafirmara "Sera el mejor deseo de todos"

Trunks puso los ojos en blanco "Si, Goten, estoy seguro de que sera un gran deseo pero, podrias dejar de decirme que es un deseo genial y contarme de una vez de que se trata? Estamos a tan solo unos cinco minutos de la ultima dragon ball"

Otro momento de silencio paso antes de que Goten aclarara su garganta para preguntar "Trunks?

"si?"

"Crees que Krillin ya se habra percatado de que nos hemos ido?"

Trunks suspiro mientras descendia y miro, cuidadosamente, al radar que llevaba en sus manos. "Por supuesto que sabe que nos hemos ido, Goten. Ya han pasado cuatro horas. Bueno, creo que para encontrar la ultima bola, tenemos que ir…."

"Pero si sabe que nos hemos ido" Interrumpio Goten "Por que no nos han pillado todavia?"

El pequeño principe tomo aire y se contuvo de darle una colleja a su amigo. "Goten, si aun no hemos sido del todo pillados es porque se ofrecio a cuidarnos mientras nuestras madres, su mujer y Videl iban de compras y nuestros padres y Gohan, entrenaban"

"Y?"

"Pues, que para decirles que nos hemos ido" Dijo Trunks pacientemente "Tendria que admitirle a tu madre o a mi padre, que nos ha perdido"

"Y?"

Trunks sentia como su paciencia se agotaba "Y" dijo molesto "Nadie en su sano juicio querria contarle a tu madre o a mi padre algo que ellos no querrian escuchar, porque son las dos personas que mas asustan en todo el mundo. Krillin no esta tan desesperado para hacerlo. Ahora, puedes mantener la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente que tardamos en encontrar la ultima bola de dragon antes de que se decida a contarles que nos hemos ido? Tenemos como unos treinta segundos antes de que Krillin haga esa llamada, y tu padre puede teletransportarse, sabes?"

"Ah," Respondio Goten, quedandose conforme con la respuesta de su amigo, "Vale"

Con un poco de suerte, encontrarian la ultima bola, formularian un buen deseo y volverian antes de que Krillin estuviera tan desesperado como para llamar a sus padres. "por ahí hacia la bola de dragon" Indico Trunks

Goten asintio mientras seguia a su mejor amigo "Sabes? Creo que usare mi deseo contigo"

Esto pillo al principe por sorpresa "Que?" Le pregunto

"Bueno, he estado pensando sobre eso" Explico "Y lo que realmente deseo es ser tu mejor amigo. Como ya lo soy, prefiero que uses mi deseo"

Trunks puso los ojos en blanco "No desperdicies tu deseo" dijo "No hay nada que no tenga o pueda obtener si quisiera"

Goten lo miro pensativo "Estas seguro de que no hay nada que quieras?"

"Goten, tengo una familia, una casa gigante, juguetes asombrosos, y suficiente dinero para comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera" Dijo Trunks "No hay ninguna razon por la que pedir un deseo. En serio, usalo para ti"

"Pero, no se lo que quiero" se quejo Goten.

"Bueno," Dijo Trunks mientras se avalanzaba, como un ave sobre su presa, a por la ultima bola "Sugiero que pienses rapido lo que vas a desear, porque ya tengo la septima bola" El pelilila volvio a ponerse de pie y sonrio "Aquí tienes!" anuncio orgulloso "Esta es la ultima bola de dragon!"

Goten empezo a saltar por todos lados mientras aplaudia "Genial!" Exclamo "Ahora puedo pedir mi deseo!"

"Si" Trunks rio, "El deseo que todavia no has decidido"

Los niños vaciaron sus mochilas y miraron, asombrados, como las bolas magicas empezaban a brillar. "Esto es genial" rio Goten "Bien, convoca al dragon y pedire mi deseo!"

Trunks rio mientras situaba sus manos sobre las bolas. "Dejame ver si recuerdo como se hacia esto…"

/

"Concentrate, Idiota!" Vegeta golpeo a Gohan.

El adolescente gruño cuando el puño de Vegeta le dio en la mandibula. Estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de concentrarse durante la pelea, y tenia moratones que lo demostraban "Lo siento" Dijo, tratando de reponerse.

"Lo siento?" pregunto Vegeta, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Goku "Has bajado la guardia sin ningun motivo! Si eres tan tonto como para bajarla en una batalla, haras que te maten!"

"Vamos, se bueno con el pobre chico" Dijo Goku, apenas pudiendo parar el puñetazo de Vegeta "Tan solo esta un poco nervioso"

Gohan se quejo mientras trataba de volver a la pelea "No estoy nervioso!"

Vegeta esquivo la patada de Gohan y lo mando al suelo de un rodillazo "Tienes miedo de hablar con tu mujer" le dijo.

"claro que no!"

"Gohan, esta bien!" Respondio Goku dandole un codazo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio "No hay por que estar nervioso la primera vez que…."

"PAPA!" Protesto Gohan, poniendose rojo. "No estamos haciendo… eso…"

Goku bajo sus brazos y miro a su hijo sorprendido "No?" pregunto "Entonces por que estas tan nervioso?"

"Hey!" Grito Vegeta, bajando los brazos en señal de frustracion "Pensaba que estabamos peleando!"

Goku se rasco la cabeza "Volveremos a eso" Le aseguro "Pero Gohan, pensaba que tu y Videl estabais empezando a prepararos para…"

"PAPA!"

/

Mientras el joven principe empezo a recitar las palabras magicas, un pequeño ki los pillo por sorpresa "Aqui estais!" Dijo Krillin respirando agitadamente mientras descendia cerca de donde ellos se encontraban

Los dos se sobresaltaron al percatarse de que los habia pillado "Esto no es lo que parece!" Protesto Trunks

"En serio?" Dijo Krillin "Por que a mi me parece que vosotros dos os habeis escapado mientras se suponia que tenia que vigilaros y, soy yo, o hay un dragon magico enorme flotando detrás de vosotros?"

Goten movia la tierra con un pie de un lado al otro "Este… eres tu?"

Moviendo la cabeza disgustado, Krillin saco su movil "Ya he aguantado esta situación por cerca de cuatro horas, ya es suficiente, chicos. Voy a llamar a vuestros padres"

"NO!" Gritaron al unisono.

"Si," Respondio Krillin calmadamente, abriendo la tapa del movil "Os habeis escapado y habeis ido a buscar las bolas de dragon a pesar de que se os dijo que no lo hicierais. No teneis ni idea de el peligro en el que podriais haberos puesto y vuestros padres tienen que saberlo!"

"Oh, vamos!" Protesto Trunks. "En que tipo de peligro nos podriamos poner Goten y yo? La unica cosa en todo el planeta lo suficientemente fuerte para ponernos en peligro, comparte nuestro mismo ADN! Nadie en este planeta puede herirnos a parte de los que estas a punto de llamar!"

"Trunks…" Krillen trato de responder, mientras apretaba el boton de llamada automatica del numero de Bulma.

"Y van a matarnos!"

Goten se puso blanco de repente "Que van a que?" con el miedo en los ojos, el pequeño hizo la unica cosa que podia hacer: Lanzarse a por el telefono movil.

"Hey!" Grito Krillin, tratando de evitar que lo golpeara. El telefono se le cayo de las manos.

"No puedes dejar que nos maten!" Suplico Goten "Soy demasiado joven para morir!"

/

Bulma rio mientras conducia el coche por el cielo "Realmente necesitabamos un dia asi"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Contesto Chi-Chi en un suspiro feliz "No me malinterpreteis, adoro cuidar a mi familia, pero de vez en cuando necesito salir a pasar el dia con las chicas. Hay demasiada testosterona en esa casa"

El movil empezo a sonar, Bulma puso los ojos en blanco "Videl, cielo, podrias apretar el boton de la consola que tiene…"

"Si," dijo Videl, estirandose para alcanzarlo "Se cual es"

Mientras la mas joven del grupo intentaba apretar el boton, Bulma miro hacia la madre morena sentada a su lado "Se a lo que te refieres, Chich" dijo "Es siempre entrenamientos o peleas y comer mas comida de la que existe en el planeta, y cada vez que intento hacer algo con ellos, me tratan como si no tuviera que estar ahí. A veces, pienso que Trunks y Vegeta planean poner un cartel que diga 'no se permiten mujeres'."

"Al menos, tienes el laboratorio" Respondio Chi-Chi. "Puedes escaparte por un rato, si quieres"

"Lo veis, ese es el motivo por el cual tendriais que haber sido listas como yo y haber tenido hijas" Dijo numero dieciocho con una sonrisa.

Desde atrás, Videl sonrio "Ya esta!"

/

"Goten, es un decir!" Le grito Trunks "No van a matarnos de verdad!"

Goten se giro para mirar hacia su amigo "Que?" pregunto

"_ya esta!"_"

"Espera, Que ha sido eso?" Pregunto Krillin. "Donde esta el telefono?"

/

"Creo que ya he activado la conexion del telefono" Le dijo Videl a la conductora.

Chi-Chi suspiro mientras se reclinaba y cerraba los ojos "Sabes, a veces desearia que nuestro muchachos entendieran lo que es ser como nosotras"

/

_"Creo que ya he activado la conexion del telefono" _

"Esa era Videl?" Pregunto Goten.

Trunks miro hacia el telefono. "Creo que hemos activado el manos libres por error"

"_Sabes, a veces desearia que nuestro mucha__chos entendieran lo que es ser como nosotras"_

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par "Oh, no!" Susurro Krillin.

"No, no, _no, NO!"_ Grito Trunks mientras un resplandor brillante aparecia.

"_Trunks, cielo?"_ Sono la voz de Bulma a traves del telefono _"Que ocurre?"_

Cuando la luz se apago, Trunks miro lentamente su cuerpo. "Gracias a Dende, estoy bien" dijo aliviado.

"_Trunks, que esta pasando ahi?"_

"Que es lo que habeis hecho?" Les grito una voz aguda, femenina

Trunks rapidamente recogio el movil de Krillin y quito el manos libres. "Este… no puedo hablar ahora, mama. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo en casa. Te quiero! Adios!" tan rapido como pudo, el niño colgo a su madre y se giro hacia Krillin.

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Estamos muertos…"


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks podia sentir como el sudor empezaba a formarse en sus manos mientras miraba a Krillin. Detras de el, estaba Goten, que miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos como nunca antes en su vida. Ambos estaban paralizados.

"Mierda" Susurro Trunk, mirando el desastre.

Krillin se paro frente a ellos, horrorizado mientras miraba su nuevo cuerpo. Su peso parecia no haber cambiado, pero lo demas, era totalmente diferente. A traves de la ancha ropa, los tres notaron que el torso de Krillin era mas pequeño y que habia un par de pechos bajo la camiseta. Sus manos, una vez duras y callosas se volvieron suaves y delicadas, y sus botas de repente parecian que habian agrandado al menos dos tallas.

"Que demonios me habeis hecho?" Chillo.

Los dos niños se encogieron al oir la chirriante voz. "Bueno, tecnicamente, no somos lo s que hemos pedido el deseo" Se defendio Trunks.

Krillen los miro "Y cual, exactamente, era el deseo que vosotros no habeis realizado?"

Goten continuaba mirando a la mujer, pero Trunks se forzo en recordar lo que habia pasado "Creo que la tia Chi-Chi dijo algo sobre desear que los chicos supieran lo que es ser como las chicas.."

Las mejillas de Krillin se encendieron mientras que una idea cruzo su mente. "Voy a ser una tia durante un año!" grito.

Trunks y Goten se miraron fijamente "Espera" Dijo Goten "Las Bolas de Dragon no se recargan despues de seis meses?"

"No!" Les grito Krillin. "Tardan un año entero!"

"Pero pedimos un deseo hace seis meses!" Protesto Trunks

La pequeña mujer movio la cabeza. "Estaban a mitad de su poder cuando las habeis usado" explico, intentando calmarse "Puedes usarlas para pedir un solo deseo cuando estan asi, pero ahora, no tienen nada de energia! Necesitan cargarse durante todo un año antes de pedir otro deseo!"

"Pero si las pudimos usar ahora y estaban a mitad de su energia" Razono Trunks "Por que no podemos usarlas cuando esten otra vez a mitad dentro de seis meses?"]

Krillin paro a considerar seriamente la pregunta "Sabes, no tengo ni la menor idea de por que funciona asi" dijo sinceramente "Pero es asi. Se lo preguntaremos a Dende, después de que le contemos a vuestros padres lo que habeis hecho!"

El color desaparecio de la cara de Trunks cuando se acordo se sus padres "Mierda, mis padres…"

Mientras parecia que Goten no entendia a lo que Trunks se referia, Krillin lo entendio alto y claro. "llama a tu madre" le dijo con voz suave "Igual puede hacer que el no te mate…"

Trunks trago saliva y miro hacia el movil que tenia entre sus sudadas manos. No habia sido su idea el ir a buscar las bolas de dragon, y tampoco habia formulado el deseo. Sin embargo, entendio que tenia que hacerse responsable de sus decisiones.

Sabia que ir a por las bolas de dragon fue un error. De hecho, le habia dicho a Goten que pensaba que debian parar de buscarlas, pero al final, no hizo nada por detenerlo Incluso fue el que conjuro al dragon, porque Goten no sabia como hacerlo. Y por eso, ahora seria castigado..

A pesar de eso, por una vez en la vida, Trunks sabia que se merecia cualquier castigo que sus padres le pusieran.

Y eso le asustaba, porque sabia que sus padres no iban a ser clementes con el por su crimen.

Nervioso y con los dedos sudados, el joven Trunks marco el numero de su madre. Mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada, todo lo que podia hacer era rezar para que fuera misericordiosa con el.

/

"Apuesto todo mi dinero a que voy a matar a mi hijo esta tarde" Gruño Bulma, aparcando el coche cerca de la casa de los Son.

A su lado, Chi-Chi se toco la punta de la nariz y cerro los ojos "Y si tu hijo esta hacienda alguna tonteria, seguramente el mio este a su lado"

Bulma bufo, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera "Te lo juro, ambos son igualitos a sus padres. Mantenlos separados y se portan bastante bien. Si los juntas en la misma habitación, su habilidad de razonar sale por las ventanas y el caos aparece"

"Pero mantenlos alejados por mucho tiempo, y es peor que mantenerlos juntos" Acabo diciendo Chi-Chi con un suspiro "Tiene que ser algo Saiyan"

"No," Respondio numero dieciocho desde el asiento de atras, "Es una cosa de tios. Krillin es igual de malo que los vuestros"

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia ella "No puedes decir en serio que el pequeño y dulce Krillin es igual o parecido a cualquiera de nuestros hombres"

"Solo porque hay una diferencia de poder" Dijo la rubia. "Si hubiera vencido a alguno de nuestros enemigos, estaria saliendo junto con vuestros idiotas todo el dia"

Videl rio "Lo veis, Gohan es totalmente lo opuesto a eso" dijo "El es un espiritu libre, pero cuando esta cerca de los otros, parece que se cierre. Creo que le intimidan"

"Vegeta? Intimidante?" Respondio Bulma en un tono extremadamente sarcastico "Estoy en shock!"

Mientras las mujeres reian, el telefono sono de nuevo "Podria alguna de vosotras hacer los honores?" Pregunto Bulma

Mientras Videl se levantaba, Chi-Chi la aparto "Se lo que se tiene que hacer" dijo "Sientate, ya lo hago yo" La madre de pelo oscuro activo la connexion del telefono.

"Hola?" Contesto Bulmat.

"_Mama?"_

La conductora puso los ojos en blanco "No, soy el hombre del saco" contesto "Claro que soy yo, Trunks! Ahora, se un buen chico y dile a mama que has hecho esta vez, para que pueda saber por que me has colgado el telefono hace cinco minutos"

A traves del telefono, las mujeres pudieron oir como Trunks trabaga con fuerza. Todas intercambiaron miradas, tratando de imaginar que era lo que habian hecho esta vez.

"_Bueno, lo que pasa es que…"_

Se hizo otro silencio, seguido de una voz, que sono femenina, y le decia a Trunks que lo contase de una vez. "Trunks?" Pregunto Bulma, preocupada "Cariño, Quien esta ahi contigo?"

"_Goten y Krillin."_

"Trunks, todas hemos oido una voz de mujer" Dijo Chi-Chi seriamente "Ahora dinos, quien esta con vosotros?"

Otro trago de saliva volvio a escucharse _"Lo juro, son Goten y Krillin"_

Bulma noto como su paciencia se acababa rapidamente. "Trunks Brief, si no me dices ahora mismo quien esta contigo, estaras castigado durante dos semanas mas despues de que decida que castigo ponerte cuando me cuentes que diablos es lo que no me estas confesando!"

"_Mama, estoy tratando de confesartelo! Goten y yo encontramos las bolas de dragon, Krillin nos encontro, y trato de llamaros, Goten se puso nervioso y tiro su telefono al suelo, y justo cuando se callo, la tia Chi-Chi dijo…"_

"Que a veces desearia que nuestros hombres pudieran entender lo que es ser como nosotras" Susurro Chi-Chi. "Oh, Kami, no me digas que.."

"_La mujer que has oido es Krillin,_" Termino Trunks.

"QUE?" Dieciocho salto hacia el asiento delantero.

Videl volvio a sentar a la rubia, que agarraba el asiento de Chi-Chi con ambas manos. "No estan los chicos entrenando a pocas millas de aquí?" Pregunto urgentemente

En frente, Chi-Chi se estaba volviendo roja por la furia y los nudillos de Bulma se volvieron blancos mientras apretaba el volante. "Estas mas que muerto por esto, señorito" grito "Y esto es lo que va a pasar: Voy a colgar el telefono. Tu, Goten y Krillin os ireis directamente a casa de los Son. Voy ahora de camino a recoger a Goku, Gohan y a tu padre. Nos encontraremos ahí. Luego tu padre te matara. Me has entendido?"

"_Si, Señora"_ Dijo obedientemente. Chi-Chi, usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, colgo el telefono.

Bulma apreto aun mas fuerte el volante mientras cambiaba el rumbo. El coche permanecio en silencio mientras las cuatro mujeres pensaban en sus parejas. Ninguna supo que decir.

/

Goku salto arriba y abajo. "Esto es genial!"

Gohan se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta "Papa, por ultima vez, deja de hacer eso!"

"Kakaroto, deja de saltar!" Le bramo Vegeta

"En serio, miralas mientras hago esto!" Continuo Goku, mientras seguia saltando.

Con una mirada amenazante, Vegeta miro al guerrero "Kakaroto, si no dejas de jugar con tus tetas ahora mismo, voy a pegarte un puñetazo en la cara!"

Goku se rio "No, no lo haras!" dijo "No puedes pegarme sentado de esa manera!"

Vegeta se quejo, pero sabia que Kakaroto la habia pillado. Al contrario que el guerrero con la cabeza lastimada, Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a enseñar su nuevo cuerpo al mundo, y su camiseta se habia desgarrado durante el entrenamiento, con lo que estaba sentada contra un arbol, manteniendo sus pantalones para que no se calleran, y con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus grandes pechos.

Mientras tanto, Gohan estaba sentado en el suelo, tapandose con lo que quedaba se su camiseta. Sus trajes de entrenamiento nunca tapaban sus torsos del todo, pero, al menos, podia ajustarse el cinturon, hacienda que sus pantalones no se bajaran. A pesar de sus intentos de que la parte superior quedara modestamente puesta, parecia que no fuera a darle resultado.

Hacia apenas quince minutos, los tres estaban sobre el suelo, peleando. Gohan estaba tratando de golpear a Vegeta mientras bloqueaba una patada de Goku, que a su vez, se estaba defendiendo de un puñetazo de Vegeta. Los tres estaban en perfecta simetria de movimiento cuando sintieron sus cuerpos cambiar debido al deseo erróneamente formulado.

Cayeron sobre el suelo mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban y les tomo un segundo el ver la transformación y figurarse porque habian caido. Fue Vegeta el primero en darse cuenta de la anomalia y dejo que un grito de dolor saliera de sus entrañas. Gohan se dio cuenta un segundo después y en seguida, empezo a hiperventilar, incapaz de formular palabra entre las respiraciones. Goku simplemente, se sento en el suelo, con una cara de confusion.

Los minutos siguientes fueron sucedidos por gritos, ansiedad y amenazas con matar al responsible lo antes posible. Incluyendo que, al momento, Vegeta se percatara de que sus pantalones se le caian y de que, a pesar de que a Goku no le importaba estar en topless, a los otros dos, si.

Mientras Gohan y Vegeta estaban sentados, asumiendo silenciosamente la situación, Goku continuaba explorando su nuevo cuerpo. "Sabeis? A pesar de ser genial, duelen cuando salto"

"Entonces la unica solucion, idiota, es que dejes de saltar!" Grito Vegeta.

Goku asintio y empezo a pasar sus dedos por su cabello "Es genial esto de tener pelo que puede moverse! El mio nunca hizo esto antes!"

"Papa, no crees que hay cosas mas importantes de las que hablar que hacerlo sobre como es tu pelo ahora?" Dijo Gohan lentamente. La experiencia todavia hacia que respirara rapidamente debido a la ansiedad.

"Bueno, y que es de lo que hay que hablar?" Razono Goku "De pronto, nos hemos convertido en chicas. Probablemente sea debido a un deseo, asi que podemos esperar un año o ir a namek para deshacerlo. Creo que eso lo resume bastante bien!"

Vegeta miro enfadado a la mujer "Te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle, estupido" le grito "No somos solo mujeres, somos humanas!"

Gohan continuaba tratando de cubrirse, repitiendose la informacion para si misma. "Sin ropa, Sin poderes, Sin poder volar, Sin medio par air a casa, tenemos que contarselo a mama, Videl y Bulma.. tenemos que saber cual fue el deseo.. quien lo hizo? Quien desearia algo asi?"

"Diria que la mujer lo hizo, si es que no fuera porque hay algo que ella no estaria dispuesta a renunciar durante un año entero" gruño Vegeta. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos pensando en como hirian a realizar ese pasatiempo los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco dias.

"Me conoces bien."

Los tres guerreros se giraron, mirando hacia la voz que se escucho destras de ellos. "Mujer!" Exclamo Vegeta.

Mientras las cuatro mujeres salian del bosque, se encontraron sin palabras antes lo que vieron frente a ellas. Gohan estaba sentado en el césped, tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse con sus manos. Su pelo corto se parecia al de Videl, pero su flequillo era mas corto. Goku estaba de pie, a su lado, saludando, completamente en topless y sin vergüenza alguna. Su pelo negro llegaba hasta sus hombros, y su pantaloon era tan largo, que a penas se le veian los pies. Vegeta estaba apoyado sobre un arbol, con las piernas rectas y cruzadas sobre las rodillas, y sus brazos cubriendo fuertemente sus pechos. Su pelo, suficientemente largo como para llegarle a mitad de espalda, habia sido tirado hacia delante en un intento de ayudarlo en su modestidad.

"Dios mio!" Exclamo Bulma

Los ojos de Vegeta miraron a Bulma "Mujer, te has pasado el dia de compras, asi que se que tienes que tener algo que pueda server como ropa. Ve a traermelo"

Las mejillas de Bulma empezaron a volver a su tono original "Escucha, señorita" dijo "Para empezar, eres tan mujer como yo, asi que no hay razon por seguir llamandome por mi genero. Y segundo, quien te ha dicho que puedes estar ordenandome cosas de esa manera?"

"Tu genero no ha cambiado, asi que no hay motivo para cambiar tu apodo" contesto Vegeta "Y por si no lo has notado, no estoy en posicion de ir a cogerlas yo mismo"

La peliazul studio a su pareja y tuvo que darle la razon, al menos, en lo referente a la segunda parte. "Esta bien, dejame ver si puedo encontrar algo…"

Mientras se dirigia de nuevo al lugar donde habian podido aparcar el coche, Bulma movio la cabeza. Ese iba a ser un año muy, muy largo.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks estaba sentado en el sofa de los Son, con la cara oculta entre sus manos. "Esto no puede estar pasandome" murmuro "Es demasiado. Van a matarme. Realmente van a matarme esta vez, y no fue tan siquiera idea mia".

Krillin puso los ojos en blanco "Oh, por supuesto" gruño "Ni siquiera te afecta a ti!"

"Si, claro, como si mi padre fuera a pasarlo por alto esta vez!" respondio mirandola "No puedo creerlo, voya morir antes de alcanzar tener dos digitos" El pelilila dio un salto incorporandose "No pienso dejar que Goten sea el lider otra vez!"

Dicho niño estaba sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de un tentempie. "Pienso que es una buena idea" dijo "Nunca estuvimos en tanto lio cuando era uno de tus planes. Puedes hacer todos los planes para el resto de nuestras vidas."

"Te tomo la palabra" Respondio Trunks "Recuerda, soy el jefe hasta que mi padre me asesine esta tarde"

"De acuerdo."

Ambos, Krillin y Trunks negaron con la cabeza. Como su padre, Goten tenia la extraña habilidad de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa, cualquiera, en cuestion de minutos, sin importar cuan absurda fuera la situacion.

/

"Por el amor de Kami" Chillo Chi-Chi a su marido "Ponte una camiseta, Goku!"

Goku se sujeto la barbilla "Por que?" pregunto seriamente "Son solo tetas! Todos tenemos!"

"Papa, tienes que ponerte la camiseta!" Le grito Gohan. "Recuerdas como cada vez que uno de tus amigos viene a casa te hacemos poner los pantalones? Esto es lo mismo!"

Bulma miraba desde lejos hacia la familia Son y se rio "Sabes" le susurro a Vegeta, mientras le acercaba la bolsa de ropa "Escuchando esta conversacion, puedo decir honestamente que nuestra familia no es tan rara"

Vegeta chisto. "Si, somos del todo normales" dijo sarcasticamente. "Ahora deja la maldita bolsa en el suelo y dame un minuto para vestirme."

La heredera levanto una de sus bien perfiladas cejas azules hacia su pareja. "Por que de repente esa modestia?" Pregunto "Es decir, entiendo que no quieras enseñar tus nuevas cualidades a Goku, pero porque no puedo verlas un poquito?"

"Porque" dijo la morena muy calladamente "No dejo que nadie sepa algo de mi antes de que yo lo sepa!"

Bulma sentia una extrema curiosidad hacia la nueva transformacion de Vegeta, sin embargo, encontro la suficiente simpatia en su corazon en aquel momento. Se dio cuenta de que, si hubiera sido ella la que se hubiera transformado en un hombre, no habria dejado que nadie la viera hasta haberse inspeccionado cuidadosamente. "estas son las ropas mas modestas que he encontrado" le dijo suavemente "Perdona que no pueda ofrecerte otra cosa".

Vegeta simplemente asintio con la cabeza y espero a que Bulma fuera a mezlcarse con el resto antes de buscar entre la ropa algo que ponerse.

Mientras tanto, la cara de Gohan estaba tan roja que parecia que fuera a tener un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento. "Supongo que no habras comprado nada que pueda ponerme" le pregunto a su novia.

Tratando de no reirse, Videl nego con la cabeza "Nada que pueda servirte" contesto honestamente "Compre algunos pantalones de deporte y un vestido, pero cielo, eres mas alto que yo!" Videl inclino la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo mas "ademas, tus pechos son demasiado grandes para que mi ropa te venga".

"VIDEL!" Grito Gohan, volviendose todavia mas rojo.

"Que?" se rio ella "No puedes decirme que no sea verdad!"

Gohan parecia que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento "Solo quiero una camiseta que ponerme! Es que no tiene nadie algo que pueda ponerme?"

"Nada a parte de mi nuevo delantal" Dijo Chi-Chi "Tu y Goku sois demasiado altos y, bueno, mas dotados como para que nuestras ropas os sirvan."

Goku volvio a saltar otra vez, fascinado por sus nuevos complementos "Oh, no me importa!"

"No, estamos buscandote algo" Grito Chi-Chi "Ningun marido mio va a ir con sus pechos al descubierto!" Chi-chi puso los ojos en blanco y añadio "Esa es una frase que nunca pense que diria"

"Si, genial, bien por vosotras" Murmuro numero dieciocho "ahora, señoras, si no os importa, tengo mi propia mujer a la que atender, y no quiero abandonarla con los gemelos del terror por mas tiempo que el necesario. Creo que ya ha sufrido bastante haciendose cargo de esos dos elementos"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Bulma "Eh, Vegeta…"

"Ya voy, mujer insoportable!" grito mientras salia de entre los arboles.

Bulma se encontro mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella. Vegeta llevaba un top casual y un par de vaqueros, pero que se ceñian a cada una de sus curvas. Su brillante pelo negro le llegaba a sus finos hombros y enmarcaba su cara de manera hermosa. "Vaya!" susurro Bulma "Estoy realmente impresionada"

"Callate, mujer!"

"No, en serio!" Siguio Bulma "No todas las mujeres pueden ponerse un sujetador asi de rapido la primera vez!"

Vegeta grito furioso en sus oidos "Es un sujetador estupido, mujer" chisto mortificado porque tenian audiencia "Como si no supiera como funcionan!"

"Si, pero varias chicas tardan bastante en ponerselo bien la primera vez" Continuo Bulma "Lo has conseguido enseguida!"

Vegeta miro furioso hacia los azules ojos de la heredera "Te juro, por cualquier Deidad que ahora mismo se este riendo de nosotros, que si no dejas esta conversación, voy a coger tu vestido favorito y lo pondre dentro de un motor de avion, para estar seguro de que se destruye!"

Bulma puso su mano frente a la boca para evitar una carcajada, pero entendio que la conversacion habia acabado. "Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Krillin".

"El calvo como mujer" dijo Vegeta "Esto va a ser bueno…"

/

Quince minutos despues, Trunks y Goten se encontraron rodeados por un monton de furiosas (pero vestidas) mujeres. "En que demonios estabais pensando?" Pregunto Bulma.

Trunks miraba al suelo tratando de hacer que el corazon no le saltara por la boca. "No, nosotros.." comenzo. "Goku le hablo a Goten sobre lo mucho que os divertisteis mientras buscabais las bolas de dragon, y Goten queria divertirse como su padre lo hizo. Entonces, cuando dijo que fueramos a buscar las bolas de dragon… No le dije que no, vale?"

"No solo eso" Añadio Vegeta "Sino que ademas, os escapasteis del calvo, entrasteis en el laboratorio de tu madre, robasteis el radar de las bolas del dragon y nos convertisteis en mujeres!"

El joven principe trago saliva "En mi defensa" dijo "Ese no era el deseo que Goten y yo ibamos a pedir"

"De verdad?" Pregunto Chi-Chi, mirando hacia Goten "Goten, Que deseo ibais a pedir?"

Trunks abrio la boca, pero Chi-Chi levanto la mano para hacerlo callar. "No esta vez, Trunks" Dijo, con un tono de voz calmado "Se que normalmente sales con una excusa para ambos, pero esta vez quiero oirlo de Goten" Se arrodillo y miro a Goten a los ojos "Goten, tienes que decirle a mama que deseo ibais a pedir".

Las lagrimas empezaron a asomar por los ojos de Goten. Habia sido castigado miles de veces, incluso gritado cuando el y Trunks tenian sus 'aventuras'. Pero de alguna manera, la voz calmada de su madre le asusto mas que cualquier grito que ella pudiera darle. "lo siento, mama" dijo en un susurro.

"Se que lo sientes" Continuo Chi-Chi "pero tienes que decirme que es lo que ibais a desear"

Goten asintio, mientras varias lagrimas caian al suelo. "no lo se" admitio "No se que es lo que iba a desear"

"Y porque no sabias lo que ibas a desear" continuo Chi-Chi "No estabas preparado para pedir el deseo cuando el dragon aparecio. Verdad?"

De nuevo, Goten asintio.

Chi-Chi puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del niño "Y porque no estabas preparado, alguien mas pudo pedir el deseo accidentalmente, verdad?"

El pequeño gimio, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar mientras asintia.

"Y ese deseo va a hacer que la vida de muchos cambie" concluyo "Eso no es muy justo. Ahora dime, Goten, vas a volver a escaparte y hacer algo asi?"

Goten nego fuertemente con la cabeza mientras dejaba que un pequeño llanto se oyera.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Chi-Chi, volviendose a poner de pie. La morena sonrio e hizo una pequeña aclaracion "Si gritas para todo, entonces el grito pierde efectividad. Si grito por pequeñas cosas, entonces mantenerse en calma sirve para las mas graves. Como soy una gritadora por naturaleza, toca estar calmada en estos momentos"

"Ahora que ya esta todo aclarado" Interrumpio Bulma "Creo que deberiamos poner todo en su sitio. Tenemos un año entero antes de que podamos hacer nada, asi que…"

"Espera un minuto!" Interrumpio Gohan "Por que no podemos ir a Namek y usar sus bolas de dragon?"

Bulma nego con la cabeza "No tengo una nave especial lista que nos pueda llevar ahi rapidamente" admitio "Podria construir una, pero me llevaria varios meses el poder crear una que nos lleve al nuevo Namek en menos de un mes, con lo que, de momento, no es una opcion."

"Fantastico" murmuro Vegeta "Al menos seremos tres meses humanos. Genial."

Esa afirmacion hizo que varias cejas se levantaran "Es ese tu mayor problema?" grito Gohan "Ser humana? Somos todos mujeres!"

Vegeta miro irritado hacia la adolescente "Me gustaria que supieras que las mujeres Saiyan no tenian nada de lo que avergonzarse" dijo "Muchas de ellas eran mas poderosas que sus parejas. Si hubieramos continuado siendo Saiyans, todavía podriamos luchar!"

"Hey!" Replico Chi-Chi "Las mujeres humanas podemos luchar! Que sepas que fui una de las mas fuertes luchadoras de este planeta cuando era joven. Fui una de las cuatro mujeres que llegaron a la final de un torneo de artes marciales!"

"Bien, genial por ti" Dijo Vegeta "Cuatro mujeres llegaron a la final de un torneo de entre miles de hombres. Desde luego, eso dice mucho de la fuerza de las mujeres de este mundo."

Bulma empezo a meterse en la conversacion "Oh, vaya!" se rio "De entre todos, nunca pense que Vegeta seria el primero en emerger como feminista!"

La cara de Vegeta empezo a ponerse extremadamente roja "Callate!" le grito.

"De todas formas" Dijo la peliazul mientras se secaba las lagrimas producidas por la risa de momentos antes "La cuestion es que al menos durante tres meses, series mujeres. Deberiamos seguir con nuestras vidas y ajustarnos a la nueva situación"

"Si, suena genial" respondio Videl "Y ahora que no hay ningun chico adolescente en esta casa, puedo quedarme a pasar la noche y ayudar por aqui"

Krillin suspiro "Cariño" dijo "Puedes llevarme volando a casa?"

La rubia no dijo nada. Simplemente cogio a su pequeño 'marido' en brazos y salio volando, pensando en como iban a explicarselo a su hija.

Vegeta, mientras tanto, saco la caja de capsulas del bolso de su mujer. "Si no puedo volar" gruño "al menos conducire". Miro sobre los hombros hacia su hijo. "Chico, mejor sera que estes sentado y con el cinturon puesto 4 segundos despues de que el coche aparezca."

Como si estuviera en piloto automatico, Trunks contesto "Si, señor! Este..Señora, este…"

"Con un simple si, me vale por ahora" gruño la 'mujer'

Trunks trago fuertemente. Cuando su padre gruñia, era normalmente un ruido profundo, intimidante. De cualquier forma, oirlo en su nueva voz femenina, era todavía mas aterrador. El humo que dejo la capsula aun no habia desaparecido cuando Trunks se sento en su asiento.

Bulma movio la cabeza "Esto va a ser divertido" murmuro. Se giro hacia Chi-Chi y le dio un abrazo "De acuerdo, parece que nos vamos. Cuidaros y si necesitas cualquier ayuda con las chicas…" paro un momento cuando Gohan chisto "… llamame"

"Por supuesto" Respondio Chi-Chi "Bueno, si os vais para casa, me ire a cocinar la cena mas pequeña en decadas!"

Desde fuera de la casa, el bocina del coche sono. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigio hacia la puerta. "Ese es el pitido de 'vamonos mujer'" rio "Mantente en contacto. Creo que tendremos que intercambiar notas sobre como nos va iendo"

"Crees que esto nos dejara buenas historias que contar?"

Desde fuera de la cocina, ambas mujeres pudieron oir el chillido de horror de Gohan. "Papa!" grito "Ponte otra vez la camiseta!"

"Si, seguro" Rio Bulma "Tendremos grandes historias que contar!"


End file.
